1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacifier locators and more particularly pertains to a new pacifier locator system for locating a pacifier for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pacifier locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, pacifier locators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,585; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,685; U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,935; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,742; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,240.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pacifier locator system. The prior art includes inventions having receivers and sound-producing mechanisms attached to pacifiers for the locations thereof.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pacifier locator system which has many of the advantages of the pacifier locators mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pacifier locator system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pacifier locators, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a pacifier having a nipple support member, and also having a nipple being attached to a front side of the nipple support member, and further having a handle being attached to a back side of the nipple support member; and also includes a receiver assembly including a housing being attached to the back side of the nipple support member, and also including a receiver being disposed in the housing, and further including a first microprocessor being connected to the receiver and being powered by a battery; and further includes light-emitting members being attached to the back side of the nipple support member and being connected to the first microprocessor; and a transmitter assembly including a housing member, and also including a transmitter being disposed in the housing member, and further including a second microprocessor being connected to the transmitter and being powered by a battery, and also including control switches being connected to the second microprocessor, and further including an antenna for transmitting radio signals to the receiver. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the pacifier locator system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new pacifier locator system which has many of the advantages of the pacifier locators mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pacifier locator system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pacifier locators, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier locator system for locating a pacifier for a child.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier locator system that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier locator system that allows the parent to locate a lost pacifier in the darkness without waking the child.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.